


The time traveling wife in the worst play ever

by firestarter3d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Humiliation, Nudity, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: This is just to show how bad my writing years ago was.





	The time traveling wife in the worst play ever

the worst and longest play you will ever read. this play was created by me and it was years ago. so i have learned and there will be no more plays this one

 

Act 1 scene 1 (introduction)

(Set: the outside of a suburban neighborhood apartment door the whole apartment visible on the other side of the door Kim enters stage left and rings the doorbell Ron opens it. with a phone just visible through the crack)

Ron: who are you?

Kim: I’m your wife from the future and I’m carrying your kid

Ron: suuuure you are. (Rolling eye’s about to reach for the phone)

Kim: don’t you dare even think about reaching for that phone mister.

Ron :( shocked) how in the world do you know about that? Have you been in my house?

Kim: of course I have we are married I told you that. Look I knew you would not believe me and think I was crazy. But

Ron: You got that right

.

Kim: do not interrupt me I did not remember you being so rude

.

Ron: Listen lady you came to my door and started telling me a wacky story in my book that is rude.

Kim: as I was saying I thought you would not believe me so I brought a device from the future with me (pulls out a futuristic looking device from the pocket) this device will show you what you look like in a few years. See this is me in 5 years and this is you in 5 years (on giant slide shows a middle age man and an older woman)

 

Ron: Does not seem like I have a much of a choice by the way you never answered my question I mean not really you never told me your name.

Kim: my name Kim fute chure.

Ron: well why have you came here?

Kim: well I have some bad news for you

Ron: oh great Bad news’s (in sarcastic voice)

Kim: yes bad news and will you stop being so sarcastic it’s getting on my nerves sheesh. Well the bad news is this in 18 years you will die by a heart attack.

 

Ron: well I guess I better start eating right (sarcastically)

Kim: I said stop that this is no laughing matter do you want your future child to grow up without a father

Ron: No miss I do not (shamefully)

Kim: Do not call me miss I am not your mother I am your wife so from now address me by name or address me by honey.

Ron: yes honey

Kim: much better now there is another thing I need you to woo the past me you will meet her in a few day’s she will be a transfer student from Brittan.

Ron: well how will I recognize you?

Kim: oh you will recognize me alright I’ll be wearing old Victorian style clothes you see I never went to school before so I never learned that America modernized like Brittan. So I was picked on for it you need to comfort me so I will you see you as a kind person.

Ron: ok that does seem like something I would do even if you had not shown up.

Kim: good now about my living arrangements (forces door open and steps through) you will have to get a job so we both can live here happily and have enough for when the baby comes.

Ron: (sits down on a chair) so you expect me to go to school and go to work while trying to whoo you all at the same time there will be no time for me.

 

Kim: sounds about right but do not worry about homework I will give you all the answers so your grades stay the A+ average they are now sound good?

Ron: that is one thing less I have to worry about so do you know the gender of my future child

 

Kim: no I want it to be a surprise but I am hoping it is a girl someone I could teach how to be a proper lady.

Ron: I hopes it a boy I have seen how crazy teenage girl’s can get American or British I really will not want to put up with it.Oh I forgot to ask when are we supposed to be married by.

Kim: in 2 years on the 1’st so you have a year to propose and get me to say yes and then you have another year to make sure you actually get married to me don’t worry I’ll introduce myself the day you are engaged so I do not think you are cheating on me.

Ron: sounds like a plan I’ll meet you tomorrow during school and afterwards I will apply for a job after school.

(Curtain closes)

Act 1 scene 2 (how the first date happened)

Set (a regular classroom 20 desks a roll away chalkboard students discussing among themselves when past Kim enters in an old Victorian ball gown)

 

Teacher: okay quiet down class I would like you to meet our new transfer student Kim fute Chure

Random male student: hey Cinderella where is prince charming

Random female student: nice to meet you your majesty

Teacher: that is enough now classes settle down now

(Past)Kim (in a quiet shy voice): oh it’s all right I’m sure they’re just teasing.

Same random male student: Yeah keep telling yourself that

Teacher: Timmy principles office Now!

Timmy: Awww (heard through the door as he is leaving) I was just teasing

(past) Kim (Trying to hide her tears): oh, why can’t I ever make friends in new place’s maybe I should just leave? (Her hand is on the door handle when Ron grabs it.)

Ron: don’t leave the other boys might pick on you cause they like you and the girls will pick on you because your prettier than they are but you know what would show them if you stayed and got to know the most popular boy in school

.

(past)Kim (looks confused): really who is it tell me.

Ron: me of course

(Entire class burst out laughing)

Another random male student: who? You have to be joking you’re the least popular kid in the whole school.

The same female student: you would be lucky to get new girl to ask you out.

(Past) Kim: sounds like a great idea to me hey oh dear me I forgot to ask your name.

Ron: it’s Ron

(Past)Kim: well Ron will you go out with me?

Ron: of course I will

 

(Random female student and random male student stand there with their mouths hanging open)

Ron: Tessa ted you should really close your mouths you’ll catch flies

(They shut their mouths)

Ron: that’s better now Kim about that date when did you say you wanted it.

Kim: how about tonight.

Ron: great I’ll pick you up around 9:00

Act 1 scene 3 (set back at the apartment shower noises in the background)

Ron: well I did it I got a date with you you know you’re a really sweet girl it’s no wonder the other kids picked on you they see you as weak and in high school that will get you eaten up well I’m glad to see you got tougher in the future.

Kim (comes out of the shower): well that is a very nice thing for you to say (kisses him on the cheek) keep being this nice and you will get even more sugar.

Ron: (just gawking at her)

Kim: what is wrong with you it’s like you never seen me just after a shower before oh that’s right you haven’t not tell after we were married. You were that just kind of person oh well I guess I just spoiled the surprise of what I look like now oh well.

Ron: (still gawking at her gets a big smile on his face)

Kim: you are thinking about what the past me will look like aren’t you!

(Slaps him)

Kim: every time I catch you with your mind in the gutter that is what you will get

.

Ron (still gawking with a large red hand print across his face the smile no longer there) pleases….put….some…..clothes….On

Kim (heads to a small dressing room by the shower with only feet and head visible) all right I can see it’s making you uncomfortable. Now hurry up your going to be late for our date if you don’t. Ok

Ron: all right all right I’m going I don’t suppose you brought any money from the future did you?

Kim: (voice coming from the changing room) actually I did $40 to be exact I brought a whole bunch of canned foods and stuff for home cooking the $40 is for us I’m coming along on your date to make sure you don’t mess it up in my memory’s you did not but just to make sure I’ll be in the background watching you you won’t even notice me.(comes out in a stunningly beautiful black dress) I’m ready here’s your half of the $40. Oh I hope you don’t mind but can you drop me off 3 blocks away from the dinner place your taking the past me to since I live 2 blocks away from the dinner place your taking the past me to which I assume is Fancy food forever or triple F

,

Alternate act 1 scene 3 (pre-first date)

Ron: well I did it I got a date with you you know you’re a really sweet girl it’s no wonder why the other kids picked on you they see you as weak and in high school that will get you eaten up well I’m glad to see you toughened up in the future

.

Kim: (comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and hair) well that is a very nice thing for you to say (kisses him on the cheek) keep being this nice and you will get some more sugar)

Ron: (just gawking at her)

Kim: you know it is rude to stare

 

Ron: (shakes his Head up and down really slowly)

Kim: your undressing me with your eyes aren’t you

Ron: (quickly shakes his head No)

Kim: don’t lie to me I know you now tell the truth you were undressing me with your eyes weren’t you

Ron: (shamefully nods his head)

Kim: (slaps him) every time I catch you with your mind in the gutter that is what you will get

Ron: Please just go get some clothes on my head hurts

Kim: All right, I can see it is making you uncomfortable now hurry up you are going to be late for our date if you don’t. Ok

Ron: all right all right I’m going I don’t suppose you brought any money from the future did you?

Kim :(voice coming from dressing room) actually I did $40 to be exact I brought a whole bunch of canned foods and stuff for home cooking the $40 is for us I’m coming along on your date to mess it up in my memory’s you didn’t but just to make sure I’ll be in the background watching you you won’t even notice me(comes out in a stunningly beautiful Black dress)I’m ready here’s your half of the $40,oh I hope you don’t mind but can you drop me 3 blocks away from the dinner place your taking the past me to since I live 2 blocks away from there and I assume your taking me to Fancy food forever or triple F . 

(A most remember bal first date)

Act 1 scene 4 set (fancy dinner place with a plate of salad on the girl’s side and lasagna on the boys and spaghetti at future Kim’s table)

(Past and future Kim enters at same time past Kim in a light blue strapped dress with a gold ring around the waist.)

 

Ron: Wow you look beautiful tonight so how are you enjoying your salad?

(past) Kim: thank you are you enjoying your lasagna?

Ron: not as much as I’m enjoying the view.

(past) Kim: what view? Were inside

Ron: your eyes There a pool of innocence and mystery and every time I look into them I lose myself

.

(past)Kim: oh how sweet of you to say that is there anything else you find attractive about me

Ron: your hair is so radiant it shines like the morning sun and every time I touch your hands it’s like holding velvet so delicate and fragile I’m afraid my rough hands will damage it and your personality well you’re like a kitten soft and weak but you have claws you can scratch but not hard enough to really hurt anyone. And that is how I see you

(past)Kim: that must be the most romantic thing I ever heard anyone say

Ron: and I meant every single word of it

Kim: look at time (looks at a huge wall clock it shows 9:30) my parents will kill me if I’m not back before 10

Ron: I will drive you home and if were late I will explained that I lost track of time talking to you

.

(past)Kim: that’s extremely kind of you

Ron: thanks

. 

Act 1 scene 5

(after first date)

Set (a door and a street lamp)

(past)Kim: aren’t you going to kiss me before I go inside

Ron: I would never kiss a lady on the first date it is ungentle men like

(past)Kim::ok I get it still playing your role as a gentle man (closes door behind her)

(Ron walks to street light future Kim enters to street lamp)

Kim: you did everything according to memory

Ron: I will still mean those words even 18 years to the future.

(Curtain closes 20 minute intermission)

Act two scene 1 (a month after they met)

Kim: you need to go out and buy a gift for me after all it is your month anniversary since you met the past me

.

Ron: I think I will get 2 gifts one for the past you and one for you I mean it’s been a moth since we also met.

Kim: I should tell what you got the past me for this you got me a promise ring and the promise was that you would not be with any other women but me it was so sweet.

Ron: thanks for helping me keeping the past you happy

.

Kim: your welcome I don’t mind at all seeing as your keeping me happy as long as she is happy so what are you going to get me.

Ron: I’m not telling you it would ruin the surprise now wouldn’t it

.

Kim :( playfully slugs his arm) awe you I guess you’re right though although I can’t wait to find out

.

Ron: I love you honey not just the past you you as well.

 

Kim: awe how sweet I love you to honey. Now go get her tiger

,

Ron :( walks out the door) now what to get her I’ll have to go ask the sales people what would you get your mothers best friend who is 36 and having a kid and I think she is planning on giving away the kid. I’m going to make those poor sales ladies’s cry when I ask that.

Kim:(comes out the door)since you’re getting me something I want to give you something I wanted to give you something before you leave to go to the store (hands him a device that looks like a cereal decoder ring)

Ron: thanks but I think I’m a little old for a Childs toy

 

Kim: it’s not it’s a hologram ring I Had all your memory’s from the past 18 years put into it I didn’t think you were ready for it yet but now I see I was wrong when you told you love me to only use this when you’re really stumped on what to do the future you will know what to do.

Ron: thanks see you later honey (Kim exits) okay future Ron lets see what you have to say (turns Ring to on a figure appears)

(Future)Ron: Hello, there me the answer to the question to your question is a porcelain doll that looks just like her.

Ron: thanks me

Ron: your welcome me

Act 2 scene 2

(giving of gifts 1) 

set (a door)

Ron :( knocks on the door) Kim I have a present for you come out.

(p)Kim :( comes out from the door) hello Ron I wasn’t expecting you today

Ron: I know you weren’t but I wanted to give you something for our 1 month anniversary

.

(past)Kim: Oh Ron you remembered most people boys wouldn’t understand why a girl likes to celebrate every month they spend together and I will tell you why because every month were together means there is a even bigger chance it will fall apart.

Ron: well you don’t have to worry about that anymore because I promise to spend to everyday beside your side until the end of time and this promise ring will symbolize our relationship(pulls out the ring and places it on her finger)

(past)Kim: oh Ron it is beautiful I’ll never take it off 

Ron: and I’ll never take mine off either well I just wanted to give that to you so see you tomorrow during school.

(p)Kim: Now let me give you your present (she grabs him and gives him a long full lipped Kiss) was that a good present Ron?

Ron :( looking dizzy) Wow! What a kiss

.

(past)Kim: I’ll take that as a yes see you tomorrow at school Ron.(goes back in)

Ron :( stumbles off stage still dizzy from the kiss)

Act 2 scene 3

(giving of gifts 2)

Set: (the inside of an apartment)

Ron: honey I’m home and I brought you a gift

Kim: well let’s see it.

Ron: I brought something that reminded me of you (pulls out the porcelain doll replica of her)

Kim: Oh Ron it’s adorable where did you get it

Ron: It was at a special doll place I secretly took a picture of you and had them model it after that.

Kim: I also have a gift for you (she grabs him and gives him a very passionate kiss)

Ron: what you know 2 kisses from the same person in one day today must be my day

 

Kim: that is right Romeo but do not think you are getting me into your room or vice a versa your way to young for me but not the past me. But please wait until after you marry her I don’t want to lose that innocent look you said I had to soon.

Ron: don’t worry about that I’m not planning on doing that for a long time.

Kim: good.

Ron: if I get a third kiss today I am pretty sure I’ll faint

 

Kim: don’t worry you got enough sugar today you’re not getting anymore today.

Ron: Well that is good to know I’m going to head to bed now good night honey

Kim: good night have sweet dreams not to sweet though don’t want you dying of that heart attack now do we? 

Ron: ha ha very funny now to bed with me (exits)

Act 2 scene 4 (how the relationship is going) set (a classroom)

Random female student: everybody is talking about Kim and her new boyfriend

.

(past)Kim :( steps right behind her) oh really and what exactly are they saying

Random female student: well that you make the cutest couple anyone has ever seen and people are wondering what he is like on dates

.

(past)Kim: well that is quite flattering and to answer your question about how he is on dates he is the most gentlemen like boy I have ever met he has the tongue of a poet and the heart of a true love

.

Random female student: wow I never knew that I always assumed he was a loser and didn’t know how to treat a lady.

(past)Kim: well that is because you judged a book by its cover which is to bad for you because he is a real good book if people did not judge by cover but by behavior the world might be a better place now if you excuse me I got to go talk to my man

.

Random male student: hey Ron me and some other guy’s were wondering what Kim was like outside of school.

Ron: she is the girl of my dreams and as such deserves to be treated with respect so I will not share any details except the ones you already know she’s smart beautiful and kind and the one I want to spend my life with other than that it’s none of your business . Now let me go to talk to my girl

(Curtain closes for a 20 minute intermission)

Act three scene 1 (shopping)

Set :( the baby section of a mall)

 

Ron: I still don’t get why I have to come shopping with you. The baby is not due until another 6 months

Kim: I told you what if something happens to me after the birth I need you to know how to use this stuff.

Ron: what if you know who shows up here?

Kim: she won’t she is grounded for accepting the ring her parents thinks she is too young for that kind of thing.

Ron: well that is good to know

Kim: now come over here I need to show you how to use this (grabs a pump off the shelf)

Ron: you’re kidding right?

Kim: no now get over here and take your shirt off

Ron: what here?

Kim: where else now take your shirt off so I can show you how to use it?

Ron: (taking his shirt off) this is so embarrassing

Kim: (places the pump on his chest and turns the machine on) oh stop your complaining

Ron: ouch! It hurts.

Kim: now you see what she will feel like if something happens to me. Now to clothes shopping for the baby.

Ron: shouldn’t we wait until we know if it is a boy or a girl, I mean we do not want to buy all girl clothes and then find out it is a boy or vice a versa.

Kim: you’re right on that part that’s why I’m buying only unisex clothes for the baby and then after it’s born will return these and get fitting matches.

Ron: alright that makes sense 

Kim: and just in case you feel the urge after the marriage were stopping by for pregnancy pills

 

Ron: isn’t it a little late for that

Kim :( slaps him upside the head) now is that anyway to speak to a pregnant woman now let’s go check out the cribs we need to find a white one with good latches so the baby does not escape and get itself hurt

.

Act three scene 2 

(picking baby names moving and a kiss) 

(inside of a car)

Kim: I think we need to decide what to name the baby before it comes since I want a girl and you want a boy we should divide the names that way if it’s a boy you pick the name if it’s a girl I pick the name

 

Ron: if it is a boy I think I will name him bill I always thought it was a nice name to call a kid

Kim: if it is a girl I will name her Stephanie because that is the name I always thought nice now we need to talk about your apartment you need to get a bigger one with three rooms because again you’re never getting me in there. So one for you one for me and one for the baby

Ron: I’ll talk to the landlord and I’ll see what I can do about it.

Kim: thank you Ron your being so kind to me, Oh!

Ron: what is it do we need get you the hospital?!

Kim: no it was the baby it kicked it may just be a boy yet with that strong of a kick

Ron: well that’s a relief for a moment we were going to have a very premature baby on our hands

Kim: you are a very sweet person Ron that is why I will always love you I notice that I always have been kissing you but you never kissed me.

Ron: well I never thought you wanted me to before I always thought that you would slap me if I tried.

Kim: probably but that was only if it was uninvited.

Ron: Oh?

Kim: I’m inviting you to kiss me stupid now are you going to Kiss me or not?

Ron :( parks the car grabs by the arm and gives her a good long passionate kiss) how was that?

Kim: I’ve had better

Ron: Ha Ha very funny

Kim: well at least I know you get better at it in the future

Ron: fine no more sugar for you today if you’re going to be mean about it

Kim: come on Ron can’t you take a joke?

Ron: now you see how it feels don’t you (give’s her another kiss on the cheek)

Kim: that was uninvited I should slap you but I think I can forgive it because the last one was actually good.

Act 3 scene 3 

(in the landlord’s office)

set (a small office)

Land Lord: any reason you want to move into a bigger apartment or are you just tired of looking at the same old thing?

Ron: you see sir I’m thinking about getting engaged to this girl I love and if I want to have kids one day I need bigger room.

 

Kim: Ron that is not true tell the nice man the truth that your mom’s friend is in town and your helping her out in a hard time isn’t that right Ron?

Land Lord: why didn’t you say that in the first place of course I will help a woman as beautiful as your self?

Kim: how sweet of you but please don’t get any idea’s my husband is dead but I’m not over it yet.and I’m also having a kid if you had not noticed

 

Land Lord: that’s too bad and I’m sorry for your loss I’m not an unreasonable man so I will let you trade your old apartment with a new one with three rooms for an extra 100 a month I mean you would being paying much more for it if you’re lady friend here had not stepped in.

Ron: thank you Kim it was very nice for you to come in and tell him your predicament yourself.

Kim: you are welcome Ron and he did not exactly lie he is planning on getting engaged to a girl when I don’t know when.

Land Lord: well I hope that lucky lady say’s yes and I’ll get you gift for the wedding.

Kim: oh that is very kind of you

 

Ron: I have not asked her yet she might say no if I say it too soon

.

Kim: he’s got a point you don’t want to push these things you got a let love grow as I always say.

Land Lord: your right boy you better keep your woman happy so when the time for the question comes up she will say yes to it.

Ron: I will sir and I won’t forget this huge favor that you’re doing for me.

(They exit)

Land Lord: you better remember you owe me one for this. Crazy kid he’s going to ruin his own life by marrying that girl

Kim :( re enters) did I hear you say something?

Land Lord: no mam

Kim: that’s what I thought.

 

Act 3 scene 4 

(pre-proposing to a girl made of dreams and mode swings begin)

Set :( the apartment)

Ron: I think I should start practicing proposing to the past version of you.

Kim: well that is a splendid idea how about you practice on me some

Ron: Kim fute chure will do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Kim: oh Ron of course I will now you’re going to be perfect at it she is sure to say yes to you now where should I take her?

Kim: I know take her to the place where you had your very first date that would be so romantic.

Ron: you’re right of course hey I was wondering usually in the movies pregnant woman get mood swings when are those supposed to happen?

Kim: none of your business!

Ron: sorry I was just curious

 

Kim :( crying uncontrollably) oh I’m sorry Ron I don’t what’s wrong with me please forgive me?

Ron: apparently those mood swings start now but I forgive you it is not your fault you cannot control your emotions it is the hormones

.

Kim: that’s so nice of you to say

 

Ron: thanks 

Kim: for allowing you to do this to me I’m going to kill you for it

Ron: now honey calm down remember if you kill me, your dooming yourself as well

Kim: I’m sorry honey let me make it up to you. (Grabs him kisses him and squeezes his but)

Ron:(he pulls away) I think I’m going to go out for a while until your this mood swing of yours is over call me when it’s done and do not do anything rash.

Kim :( depressed) maybe that’s for the best you’re not going to be any help anyway.

Ron: see you later honey (closes door behind him)

Kim: you’re going to regret closing that door.

(Hears loud metallic bang)

Ron: this is going to be a long 6 months (sighs)

(Curtain closes for a 20 minute intermission)

Act 4 scene 1 (back inside the apartment phone is ringing enter Ron he picks it up and beings to talk into it)

Ron: what your coming to visit me well then you should know something and don’t over react when I tell you this

.

Ron’s mom: (over phone) okay I promise I will not over react to whatever you are about to tell although by the tone of your voice I would say it is something big.

Ron: well a girl from the future came a few months back claiming to be my wife. From the future and said in 18 years, I would die of a heart attack. At first, I thought she was crazy but she has technology that has yet to be invented. In addition, she predicted what her supposed past self would look like and she was right .also she is pregnant with my future kid but I didn’t do anything to her well not the present me the future me probably did. Nevertheless, that is not the point just do not do anything weird to her

.

Ron’s mom: (yelling) hey honey did you get all that.

Ron’s dad: (yelling) yeah girl form the future having our grandchild got it tell him we will be at his door tonight

.

Ron: can’t you be here tomorrow morning instead to give her time to prepare for you guy’s.

Ron’s mom: sure Ron let me tell your dad, honey he does not want us to be there until tomorrow morning 

Ron’s dad: all right will be there tomorrow instead let us say 8:30 then.

Ron: one last thing.

Ron: no experiments.

Ron’s parent’s: (at the same time) awwwwww.

Ron’s mom: not even a little experimenting on her.

Ron: no!

Ron’s mom: all right touchy we will not touch your girlfriend/wife.

Ron: Good-bye mom love you see you soon

 

Ron’s mom: Good-bye love you too honey see you soon

Act 4 scene 2 

that morning 

(Ron is pacing around the apartment worried.)

Kim: Don’t worry I had already met your parents so I know how to handle them but that does not mean I will have to like them.

Ron: well that is a relief but if they try, anything let me know I have a three-strike system in place even my parents are not exempt from it. Three strikes and they will have to leave. No if’s and or buts’ your exempt from it because one you’re my wife/girlfriend or soon will be and your pregnancy so you won’t have to worry about it.

Kim: well I am gladly you think so highly of me and I do not have to worry about being kicked out or anything.

(Doorbell rings)

Ron: they are here! (Ron opens the door for them)

Ron’s dad :( burst through the door) where is she I want to see my future daughter in law.

Ron’s mom: I also want to see her.

Ron: she has a name its Kim fute chure and you had better treat her like a regular human being if you want to avoid a strike.

Ron’s mom: Oh, you and your silly strike system do not worry we agreed to your terms on the phone remember.

Ron: just remember I am keeping my eyes on you.

Ron’s dad: Oh, Ron is that any way to treat your father.

Ron: it is if you’re fathers a scientist who has ruined almost every previous relationship he has had.

Ron’s dad: oh now you are blaming me for every girl who has ran away from the house screaming.

Ron: Yes, name one girl that has not run away screaming Because of you or mom.

Ron’s dad: how about Rebecca surely you cannot blame us for that one.

Ron: she said she snored at night and instead of ignoring of the comment, you gave her an experimental drug that was supposed to stop her snoring. it didn’t instead it turned her face green did you know she had to have plastic surgery to cover that up and guess who had to pay for it. Because by the time the surgery was over the perpetrators had to go away on “urgent business”. 

Ron’s dad: it was urgent we had some business we had to take care of.

Ron: what was this urgent business by the way you never told me?

Ron’s dad: well we received a phone call from one our lab assistants, had discover an anomaly in our solar system.

Ron: Anomalies like UFO’s or worm holes.

Ron’s dad: yes but unfortunately after checking everything it was discovered that someone had just forgotten to clean the telescope but do not worry that person was very promptly fired.

Ron: All right, that is plausible excuse for leaving but not for giving her the drug in the first place, I am sure if we continue this conversation. We are going to be up all night so good night. (Exit Ron)

(Act 4 scene 3) 

next morning day 2 

(enter Ron’s parents and Kim)

Ron’s mom: where is Ron? 

Kim: he is still asleep I would not wake him up though unless you want your first strike he is a very grumpy waker.

Ron’s dad: and how would you know that I thought you insisted on not going into his room and via versa.

Kim: you will have to remember that I am the future version of his wife and I have been with him for 18 years. Therefore, I know his quirks his strengths, weaknesses, and I know about you two also. Of course, I cannot tell you anything about your future selves or I would risk changing the time line more than I plan to.

Ron’s dad: and how much do you plan to change the time line since you already seem to know the possible consequences of changing the time line.

Kim: just enough so I have still have my husband and kids in the future 

Ron’s dad: that must have been hard on you when he went.

Kim: it was.

Ron’s mom: I am sorry but could you tell us how we lost our son and your husband

.

Kim: alright but please do not blame me for your son’s death

Ron’s dad: now why would we do that?

Kim: well he had a heart attack

.

Ron’s mom: you are saying you caused the heart attack how did you do that?

Kim: well I did not do it by myself but I still feel mostly responsible I should have just told him no on that night but we had never done it before and we both wanted kids. So I finally gave in but at the height of the moment he had the heart attack.

 

Ron’s mom: you mean to say that he died (makes a crude hand gesture with thumb and point fingers)

Ron’s dad: well that is embarrassing and sad at the same time but it also seems impossible.

Kim: that’s what I thought then the coroner told me that he had a rare condition that caused him to have a weak heart so if he exerted himself to much that he would die which is exactly what happened to him also he told me that if any of my kids showed symptoms of the condition there was a medicine for it and if I gave my kids the medicine they should be okay. So I’ve been slipping the medicine in to Ron’s food and drink.

 

Ron’s mom: that is very sneaky of you.

Kim: well it is needed if I want my kids to grow up with a father.

Ron’s mom: well I am glad you told us the truth

 

Ron’s dad: If there is anything, we can do for you let us know.

Kim: there is one thing you can do for me

.

Ron’s mom: what is it what do you need.

Kim: when Ron brings the past me to come and see you treat her with respect and kindness like you have done me.

Ron’s mom and dad: we can do that!

Kim: Do not even think about doing the jinx thing!

Ron’s dad: okay we won’t.

Kim: good it does not matter what part of the timeline I am in it is always annoying since it can go on for hours even day’s and you guys don’t stop.

Ron’s dad: okay we get it we did not know it was that annoying.

Ron’s mom: well we will be leaving tomorrow so we had better get some rest good night Kim

Kim: good night MS…. Misses. What exactly is your last name?

Ron’s mom: misses tyme.

Kim: good night misses and Mr.tyme

 

Ron’s dad: good night Kim and welcome to the family.

Kim: thank you.

Ron’s dad: you’re welcome.

Act 5 scene 1

(setting Ron’s apartment a month after the parents visit)

Kim: I think it is about time you officially ask the past me to marry you

Ron: I think you are right

Kim: and I still hold true to my word after you are married I will go explain everything but first lets discuss what you will get her to symbolize your engagement

Ron: wouldn’t a ring work I mean it’s the traditional thing to do right.

Kim: your right it is the traditional thing but it is also boring and plain why not get her something that represent’s how you really feel about her.

Ron: All right miss smarty-pants what would you suggest I mean what did I get you according to your memory what did I get you.

Kim: you had gotten me a jewel-encrusted heart shaped watch wish I thought was strange but sweet all the same

Ron: well that answers on what to get your past self now does not it.

Kim: Yes, it does now I always wondered why you chose a heart instead of a ring I guess me being here answers that question but my other question was what it meant you told me one day it would all be clear to me it still isn’t.

Ron: why did you not use that memory watch you gave me surely it would have known

Kim: I tried it told me that kind of thing should be said in person so that was another reason I needed to come here.

Ron: ok I will tell you what it meant it meant that I will always be yours no matter what time you are from past present or future and our love will last for all of time even if I am gone in the future.

Kim: awe that’s sweet so in a way you were proposing to me and the past me at the same time 

Ron: best part is even though I have gotten to know both of you I get to do it all over again even know I died pretty young I would say it’s the best life I could have possibly lived since I get to live it with you.

Kim: Ron you have such a way with words that I feel bad for hiding things from you.

Ron: I knew what you were hiding already truth is that night with my parents I was listening by the door and the truth is that you were right it was hard to hear how I died but I knew you were keeping it from me for my own good.

Kim: ok I am a little mad at you for spying but I am thankful that you were so understanding

 

Ron: your welcome now let’s go get me engaged and you’re invited to witness it I know you want to.

Act 5 scene2 

(at the fancy food forever restraunt)

(Past)Kim: what this about why did you invite everyone we know to triple F

 

Ron: I think you already know the answer to that question but let me answer it with another question Kim fute chure will you marry me?

(Past)Kim: Yes, I will marry you

 

Kim’s father: (yells) do not worry you have our permission you are the nicest boy we have ever heard of and you brought our little kimmy out of her shell

.

Kim’s mother: were happy that you finally found yourself a handsome young man that will love you forever also if he breaks your heart remember your daddy has a shotgun and I have some kerosene

 

(past)Kim: mother he has proved himself already to me no need for that kind of talk.

Ron: your father does not really have a shotgun does he?

(past)Kim: something I forgot to tell you about my family everyone of them can and will kill you if you break my heart also they all have a position of some sort where it is really easy to hide it.

Ron: (gulps) yeah that would have been good to know about a little bit sooner oh well all that matters is that I love you and I will never leave you death will never even part us

.

(Past)Kim: you know that is Impossible right? 

Ron: Over the course of these last 5 months, I learned nothing is impossible

.

(Past)Kim: just shut up pucker up and kiss me before I have to slap you.

Ron and (past)Kim: (long romantic kiss)(this does not mean make out)

Ron: there is someone you need to meet before we get married though(motions towards kim to come over)

Kim: first things first I’m you from the future and I can prove it I’m not a raving lunatic mad woman and no it’s not hormones either (pulls out futuristic device from first act) here is me which is you in the future with Ron( shows the same picture from the first act) the reason he has not been around too often is he was helping with my/your pregnancy a lot and I’m sorry to burst this bubble but you to should still not get freaky in the bedroom until the set date where we originally did it those pills I have been slippin into your food are experimental I have no idea if they even work but the longer you take them the more they do so just in case wait 18 years and also I am leaving both the children I am gonna have to you if a time paradox occurs and I disappear and don’t worry the children will stay here children seem to be unaffected by time paradox’s somehow

.

Ron: are you okay with this Kim? (Kim nods) ok then (ron picks her up off her feet and exit’s stage right)

Act 5 scene3 (apartment building)

(past)Kim: let me get this straight you were kind of cheating on me with me?

Ron: If it is you, does it really count as cheating?

(past)Kim: I guess not I just wish you had told me earlier.

Kim: it is not his fault I would not let him I was afraid of you knew to early you might break up with him and then the timeline would have been broken.

(past)Kim: that makes sense 

Kim: Also, I can give you a list of details about the wedding and the reception so there is no stress about what to do.

(Past)Kim: thank you for the offer but stressing about the wedding stuff and making the boy crazy is part of the fun

.

Kim: I hear you there but how about I just tell you some embarrassing stories about Ron instead that way you know when they happen and laugh even harder about it.

Ron: Hello, I am standing right here please reframe from talking about me as if I am not here. (Starts to pout)

Kim: there he goes getting all pouty again Ron if you don’t want to hear this stuff just leave for a while me and me want to have some girl talk unless you want to hear about bra’s, panties, and tam,(before she finishes the word he exits stage left) I knew that would get rid of him fast he’s too polite and squeamish for his own good

.

(past)Kim: I agree he is too polite and squeamish but him being kind and cute makes up for it. Now about those embarrassing stories. Tel me one would you then I will decide If I want to hear anymore.

Kim: ok here is the first one it was told to me by his mother when he was a child he thought it would be a brilliant idea to slide down a friend’s homemade half pipe made out of plywood he had one splinter in him for a year.

(past)Kim: that is pretty funny and I have to say a little gross let’s here another

Kim: do not remember if this has happened yet but when he took drama, he had decided it was a good idea to walk down a small set of stairs had bruised his butt.

(p)Kim: do you know any stories that do not involve him hurting his butt in any way

Kim: sorry no, he never told me or his parents never told it to me or it has not happened yet

 

(past)Kim: ok stories time over and we can call him back in Ron it’s okay now you can come back in now.

Act 6 scene 1 

(month six wedding difficulties pre-cake)

(past)Kim: Hey, Future me will you help me pick out stuff for the wedding so I do not mess up the timeline or anything

Kim: sure but I don’t think you will sense you know what you want already I mean you have been planning it since you/I was little right and Ron’s such a nice guy he would not protest to anything you say.

(Past)Kim: that is true but there is something that bothers me on how a nice a person he is?

Kim: what is it?

(P)Kim: if had to choose between hurting someone and letting me be hurt. Would he choose to protect me?

Kim: okay I can answer that he will first look for a solution that is peaceful but when all else fails he will protect you he will fight but do not test this under any circumstances when he is put into that position he becomes a whole different person who only see any kind of movement as a threat but it takes a lot to get him like that so you really do not need to worry about it.

(Past)Kim: how do you know this has he ever gone off near you /me?

Kim: no but he has told me/you what it is like when he gets that way and that he would never forgive himself if he hurt you/me.

(Past)Kim: if what he said is true then I never want to see him like that, so I will try my best to avoid situations like that.

Kim: good then I know it will never happen for sure

.

(Past)Kim: enough talk about that kind of thing

Kim: yeah let’s go get Ron we need him around to help us pick wedding stuff to.

(Past)Kim: yeah he is a part of this just as much as me now what should we pick out first?

Kim: how about a picking out a wedding cake?

(Past) Kim: yeah that sounds good because I am hungry 

Kim: me too I have a hankering for ice-cream and pickle’s

 

(past) Kim that is not a flavor of cake were getting but we will get some ice cream and pickles on the way

Kim: All right aren’t we forgetting something 

Ron: more like someone I want to go too now let’s all scramble into the car and go pick a wedding cake.

Act 6 scene 2

(picking out the wedding cake) 

(cake shop)

Cake shop girl: welcome to our shop would you like to buy a wedding cake?

Ron: yeah why else we would be here?

Kim: I would not do that remember last time you got snippety with someone

Ron: Yes, I remember and I do not wish for a repeat of that kind of inciden

t 

(past)Kim: what happened?

Ron: I do not want to talk about it. (Looks at (p) Kim) and you had better not tell her. Now let us sample some cake.

Kim: okay well get to sampling cake sense we can see it is bothering you

.

Ron: okay how about this one (points at a wedding cake that was 18 layers with a time machine on top)

Kim: well that is weird is the cake I had at my wedding.

Ron: well its fitting is it not?

(Past)Kim: not quite the cake design I was hoping for but it is fitting for the situation well I guess I can deal with it if it is the right flavor. I will take it

Ron: what is the right flavor?

Kim and (Past) Kim: Coconut and chocolate

Ron: that sounds good let’s go ask the girl at the counter

Kim: ok

Ron: excuse me miss does this come in coconut chocolate?

Cake shop girl: yes it does but isn’t that an odd choice for a wedding cake

Ron: lady you have no idea but it’s what we want.

Cake shop girl: okay that will be 500$ 

Ron: you’re kidding right?

Cake shop girl: Nope.

Ron: okay (Pulls out card) by the time this wedding is over I will be broke.

Cake shop girl: good bye have a good day and best of wishes with the marriage

 

Act 6 scene 3 

(apartment)(end of wedding preparations)

Ron: ok let’s go off the check list the invites and all other cards are done?

Kim: check

Ron: dates and venues are reserved?

(Past)Kim: check 

Ron: is the officiate booked?

Kim: check

Ron: photographers, videographers, bands, florist. Caterers all booked?

(Past)Kim: check check check and check

Ron: entertainment ?

Kim: check

Ron: transportation for guest?

(past)Kim: check

Ron: all the dresses and tuxedo’s rented?

Kim: check 

Ron: music ordered?

(p)Kim: check

Ron: bar stocked with everyone’s favorite soda?

Kim: check

Ron: seating all worked out?

(Past)Kim: check

Ron: Honeymoon all booked up

Kim: check

Ron: so that is everything right?

Kim: yep that is everything

Act 7 scene 1

.(church) 

(Day of the wedding)

minister:   
Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Ron tyme and Kim fute chure make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other’s failures. Ron tyme and Kim fute chure will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.   
We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Ron tyme and Kim fute chure. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. 

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?

Kim’s dad: I Andrew tyme do 

Minster. This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one’s own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. 

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for ron tyme and Kim fute chure from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for “what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

Ron: I Ron tyme take thee, Kim fute chure to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, according to God s Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge.

(past)Kim: I Kim fute chure take thee, Ron tyme to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever, according to God s Holy Ordinance, and thereto I give thee my pledge.

Minister: Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put as under. For as much as Ron tyme and Kim fute chure have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.(they kiss) Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. tyme

Ron: I noticed we never picked a song to symbolize our relationship so I thought now would be as good time as ever. Hit it boy’s (the band starts playing that’s the power of love from back to the future)

(Past)Kim: oh Ron you have one of the best senses of humor

 

Ron: that’s not all the surprise for the day

(past)Kim: what else is there?

Ron: I took dance lessons just for you

(past)Kim: that was sweet of you.

Ron: shall we?.

(past)Kim: let’s (they start dancing)

Ron: I need to tell you something

(past)Kim: what?

Ron: the future you will be joining us on our honeymoon cause of her pregnancy

(past)Kim: that is perfectly all right with me just tell me you ordered separate hotel rooms.

Ron: Of course, I did, they are not very far apart just in case but they are separate rooms

(past)Kim: that was very thoughtful of you to think about her like that

Ron: thank you honey now let’s enjoy the rest of our wedding

 

(past)Kim: I would like that

.

Act 7 scene 2(outside of church)(reception)

Ron: listen up everybody I have a speech to make baby you are an unpredictable, passionate person, and you challenge me each and every day. And, honestly, that’s the reason I can imagine being with you when I’m seventy and you’re sixty-five and your face is forty and your boobs are twenty-nine also When I look into your eyes, I see the future. I see kids, I see minivans…you name it, I see it. The weird thing is, though, as long as I see your smile, none of that stuff scares me and it never will scare me because I love you that much.

(past)Kim: although I know most of that was from a tv show it still means a lot cause I know you meant every word.

(past)Kim: I also have something I want to make a speech to I know our future will be great for we have seen what the future will be like cause the future version of me has made this all happen and I hope that we can retain the future she has tried so hard to make come true and I personally thank her for that.

Kim: you are welcome although technically you did it all yourself so you should really be thanking yourself.

(past) Kim: that’s what I thought I was doing though.

Kim: well I guess we have a great mind

(past)Kim: well I guess we do.

 

Ron: I think that is enough self-flattery right now

Kim: you’re right Ron

 

(past)Kim: I think it is time we said goodbye

Ron: alright come on the both of you we have a ride to catch

Coach drive: wow two woman at one time man are you lucky

Ron: it’s not like that they are actually the same person just from 2 different points in time look it will take to long just to explain everything so let’s okay?

Coach driver: All right whatever you say giddy up

Ron: we will be to the airport soon everything all right back here

Kim: yeah no pains or anything like that besides the baby is not due for another 2 months so we should have plenty of time

.

Ron: okay just checking.

Kim: I know that you 2 we will be happy forever and that mean’s I will be happy.

Act s 7 scene 3 

(hotel room in California)

(Honeymoon)(

Ron and Kim are lying in bed together)

Ron: alright I’ve checked us all in but let’s make sure not to spend too much okay we can have one pay-per-view each and we also can have anything from the mini fridge it’s all you can eat we are also here for 1 month so we will not have to worry about time .

(past)Kim: that is all good news

 

Ron: I wish we could you know but you know whose warning is better off listened to

(past)Kim: well although we should not do that there’s nothing stopping us from fooling around as long as we can control ourselves 

Ron: can you control yourself when it comes to that?

(past)Kim: I don’t know never tried it before what about you can you control yourself?

Ron: I don’t know either I’ve also never tried this kind of thing before but I would love to find out

(past)Kim: me too

 

(Ron pulls the cover over them)

(Clothes except for pants and underwear fly from under the covers)

Ron: okay were good so far i don’t feel faint or anything

(past)Kim: good to hear oh looks like I found someone’s tickle spot

Ron: I think I found someone’s tickles spot as well

(Both start laughing)

(past)Kim: I think we have had enough play for now let’s watch one of our pay per view movies

Ron: okay you go first what movie do you want to watch first?

(past)Kim: how about the time Machine by h.g wells

 

Ron: good I wonder if it is the same type of time machine she came in and if so how did she hide it from the public

 

(past)Kim: I doubt it because the time machine in the movie is huge I think the time she came in would look like the one from back to the future easier to hide you know?

 

Ron: that makes a lot more sense than my theory

(past)Kim: okay movie is starting and so is the rest of our lives.

 

Act 8 scene 1 (back in the apartment)

(past)kim: I do not mean to be rude but I was wondering if I could feel the baby.

Kim: don’t be ridiculous of course you can feel I mean it Is technically your baby too

 

(past)Kim: do you know the gender of the baby?

Kim: I told Ron early on that I wanted it to be a surprise so no I do not know the gender of the baby

(past)Kim: what about the name have you decided on it yet?

Kim: Yes, we have decided if it is a boy, it will be named bill if it is a girl will name her Stephanie

 

(past )Kim: those are very good names I like them

(Ron enters)

Ron: you girls having fun talking

Kim: yeah you seem in a good mood this morning 

Ron: why should I not be I got two versions of my favorite girl living with me

 

(past)Kim: yep you are lucky you got two of me and I only got one of you

Kim: that is probably a good thing seeing as how much trouble he gets into.

Ron: I won’t get into that much trouble will I?

Kim: oh I am just teasing you Ron lighten up a little

 

Ron: Hey, you are the one who knows the future if there is something I should know about I would like to

.

Kim: well actually I don’t know the future anymore it will all have changed when the kids come new memory’s will form and I will be gone like I said before you guys probably won’t remember me but you will know the kid is yours you just won’t know how you had them cause you will know you had not done anything to have a kid at least that is my guess in what will happen.

Ron: then I will write everything that has happened so far so we will never forget you and I will do it today so the time paradox does not affect it.

(past)Kim: smart move the time paradox will only affect our memory’s so if we write this stuff down then our memory’s will be intact

Kim: it might work I guess only time will tell

Ron: okay now that’s settled let’s go out to dinner in celebration of the new life that will join us soon.

Act 8 scene 2 

(celebration of new life)

(50’s diner setting)

Ron: sorry could not afford fancy food forever but our honeymoon took a big chunk out of our financial assets.

Kim: Maria’s diner is just as nice besides it has a nostalgic feel to it

(past)Kim: I agree I’m starved let’s eat

Ron: okay let me call a waiter or waitress so we can order oh waiter waiter were ready to order

Waiter: okay what would you like to have?

Ron: I will have a root beer with a burger with a slice of pie on the side

Kim :( rattles off a long list of random food)

Ron: are you sure you should be eating that much I know you’re eating for two but all that food can not be healthy for the baby.

Kim: thank you for worrying about me but I am a grown woman and can take care of myself.

Ron: your welcome but what about my bank account I had said before that the honey moon had taken a chunk out if my bank account.

Kim: Do not worry Ron while you two were messing around in bed I went out, got some extra money, and put it in your account while you were not looking. You should have a cool 89.2 million in there.

Ron: eight eight eight eighty nine point two million dollars h..h..h..how did you come across this money?

Kim: simple I spent all the honeymoon money on lottery tickets and I kept scratching until I won.

Ron: I am not sure whether I should, I say thank you or curse you out. But I think I’ll thank you?

Kim: well I am happy you came to that decision who knows what I would have done if you chose the second of those options.

(past)Kim: probably cuss him out back the things that baby would hear all before being born oh I almost forgot to order just a cherry soda malt please.

Ron: that will be all for now waiter hey Kim I was wondering if you wanted to spend your last month of pregnancy in the hospital and whether to be drugged up while the baby comes so you will not feel the pain while the baby comes.

Kim: Yes, I would like to spend the last month in the hospital but no to the drug’s I want to do a natural childbirth

.

Ron: okay if you change your mind let me know

.

Act 8 scene 3

(Ron’s Kim’s and(p)Kim’s prayer.)

Ron: god please give us a miracle and let us keep our memory’s so we will have written our memory’s of Kim for nothing please let our kids grow up the way she would want them to in Jesus name amen.

Kim: god please let my soul exist still even if my body fades away to where it had never existed let the medicine that I have been giving Ron work please let Ron relax some and grow up good and strong please let my past self grow up the way you always intender her to along with all the bumps and cracks of life

(pasr)Kim: God please help us be strong and good parents when the time comes let Ron’s and the future version of my self’s prayers be answered

Ron: Thank you for that Kim it means a lot

 

(past)Kim: thank you and it was sweet of you to think about the future version of me like that

Ron: and it was smart thing for you to mention the kid like that I did not remember to put the kid in my prayer

(Enters stage left)

Kim: you guy’s up but I wanted to thank you for the prayers you had said for me

(Past)Kim: you’re welcome but how did you know what we prayed we were in separate rooms?

Kim: you forgot that I am you so if something changes in my memory I know it just happened

Ron: makes sense hope we did not alter anything in the future by saying those prayers

 

Kim: I doubt it it is only significant actions that can change the future for instance let’s say you decide to buy a blue hat instead of a red one if you go back and tell your past self to buy the red one for no reason nothing will change except for the color of hat you own now if you go back and kill someone that will change the very fabric of time.

Ron: well you saved me from death doesn’t that mean your future will be drastically changed as well

Kim: well I don’t know anything past my present in the future so I don’t know how much I have altered it

 

Ron: I guess we will see in the future then

(past)Kim: any last wishes before you disappear from time you know something you really want us to write down.

Kim: yeah write this down please eggs milk bread toilet paper chicken and towels.

Ron: a shopping list why?

Kim: just consider it a joke from me also you’re out of that stuff so you should get it.

Act 9 scene 1

(birth of a new life)

Ron: it is the last month of your pregnancy how are you feeling?

Kim: I am fine for goodness sake’s Ron stop worrying about me I made it through the other months why should this month be any different.

Ron: okay point taken hey Kim breakfast ready yet? I’m starved

(past)Kim: almost just be a little patient please.

Ron: okay thanks’ for making breakfast by the way

(past)Kim: you’re welcome

 

Ron: Hey, Kim what are you eating over there breakfast is almost done

.

Kim: I heard and to answer your question I am having a protein veggie and fruit shake in the future it was discover that it helps the baby if you eat healthy foods for the last month of pregnancy.

Ron: makes sense.

Kim: UH ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ron: Kim what is wrong is the baby coming

Kim yeah it is coming and its coming hard and faaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssst.

(past)Kim: we need to get you to the hospital quick then.

(Gets in car and exits out near a hospital door.docters come out and put her on a gurney as Ron and Kim walk behind them)

Ron: don’t worry just keep breathing in and out in an out

Kim: I know how to breathe you idiooooooooooooot

Ron: and here comes the harsh word’s you don’t mean

Kim: oh right now I mean them you did this to me if I was not going to disappear I would kill you as soon as this is oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooover.

Ron: that is just the hormone’s talking right now when this is over with we will remember you cause of the things written down.

Kim: good to knoooooooooooooooooooow.

Ron: I hope we make good parents for her sake.

Act 9 scene 2 (

Ron becomes a man). 

(Waiting room)

Dr.Clock: who are you kids?

Ron: you would not believe us if we told you.

Dr.Clock: try me.

RON: okay the woman that just came in Kim Fute chure she is the future version of my wife here sitting next to me. And if you don’t believe me you can do a blood comparison between the two the chances are you will get the same person.

Dr.clock: you’re right I don’t believe you but something tells me your going to keep bugging me if I don’t do the test follow me young lady and if I find out this is a joke and the blood doesn’t match you are going to be in big trouble.

(2 minutes later)

Dr.clock: your story checks out and you both need to follow me your wife is in the operating room right now and I don’t want you to miss the birth of your child it is something everyman needs to see for himself also I figure cause of some random time paradox she will disappear after the birth right?

Ron:yep

Dr.clock: and that she intends for you and your wife to take care of the children when she is gone?

Ron:yep

.

Dr.Clock:here we are go on in the both of you I will let them know it’s okay for both of you to be there

.

(past)Kim: thank you

 

Dr.clock you may want to be sitting for when the baby is born (pulls out 2 wheel chair’s)

Ron:why?

Dr.clock: you’ll see.

Ron: okay we’ll take your word for it (they sit down and enter)

Kim: you’re here I was almost afraid they were not going to let you iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn

Nurse tick: keep your focus on pushing please were almost done here push

.

(Baby crying sounds start)(Check’s vote).

Nurse tick: it’s a boy/it’s a girl (shows the baby to everyone) (this depends on vote)

Kim: welcome to world my little bill/Stephanie

.

Act 9 scene 3 :( goodbyes)(hospital room)

Ron: what happened? Shouldn’t you be erased from time?

Kim: it takes a while for a time paradox to take effect at least that is what I have heard.

Ron: so how long do we have exactly?

Kim: I really do not know

.

Ron: then we should make every minute count.

(Past)Kim: is there anything you want us to teach the baby or we should be aware of in the future?

Kim: the one thing I want you to do is take care of him/her as if you were taking care your own baby cause in a way you are.

Ron: we already planned to do that.

Kim: there is another thing I want you to do Ron.

Ron: what is it?

Kim: eat healthier I do not want to take a chance on you having a heart attack again.

(past)Kim: don’t worry from now on it is nothing but veggies and fruits and unfried meals for him.

Ron: awe not even a little fried chicken?

Kim and (past) Kim: NO!

Kim: uh oh looks like my foot has started disappearing probably means my time is almost up.kim I have some advice for you too

.

(Past)Kim: yes?

Kim: watch out for Ron’s parents they promised not to experiment on me but they never said anything about you also be nice to them they mean well no matter how zany they are.

(past)Kim: okay got it.

Kim: now I think it is time to say good-bye. So good-bye and I love you both

Ron: Good-bye, I love you too

Kim: Good-bye, I love you also

.

(She slowly disappears)

Ron: play the recording we have now before we forget to.(kim play’s the recording as the curtain closes


End file.
